Separation
by Doll Girl
Summary: When Hulk gets shot by an alien gun it separates him and Bruce. How will this affect both man and monster and will Bruce step up to the plate and become the one thing Hulk truly needs: a father? How will it affect the other Avengers and what sort of changes are made to accomodate the massive green goliath?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing

No one saw it coming. The ray shot by the alien life form had hit the Hulk and somehow knocked Bruce Banner out of the giant green body!

Hulk had been stunned when he looked down and saw the collapsed scientist. He recognized him immediately and bent over him to see if he was alright. Worry shown in his bright green eyes as he lifted his human counterpart into his massive arms and held him protectively before growling dangerously at the alien. Fortunately the other Avengers had seen what had happened and attacked allowing the Hulk to look down at the human in his arms.

Hulk knew all too well how delicate human life was and his greatest wish for himself was that he could feel something other than anger. Now he felt fear for the man that had inadvertently given him life.

Once the creature was defeated the other Avengers ran over and stared in shock. Hulk looked at them. "Help Banner."

Tony approached and used his suit to assess the damage. "He's alive just unconscious, Big Guy. Let's get him back to the tower. I don't want SHIELD or anyone to know until we figure out what just happened and this will affect the two of you."

Hulk nodded as he cradled Bruce with a gentleness they had only seen once before during the Chitauri invasion when Tony had fallen from the portal. Only now they could see that Hulk was being even gentler as if afraid of hurting him.

Steve nodded. "Good call Tony. We'll put Bruce in his room and when he wakes up maybe he can explain what happened and what he wants to do about it." He looked at the Hulk. "Are you alright Hulk?"

Hulk looked down at Bruce. "Hulk fine. Bruce puny. Hurt easy."

Clint put a hand on his arm. "Hey Jade Jaws, he's stronger than you think he is."

Hulk shook his head with a frustrated growl. "You no understand!"

They looked at each other as they made their way to the tower.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

Hulk just glared ahead. "Banner smart."

"Hey he's my Science Bro! We know he is!" Tony said.

"Banner nice."

"He's very nice. We all care for him," Natasha said. She frowned wondering where this was going.

Hulk looked at Bruce before looking at them. "Banner does good but everyone is afraid."

"Of you?" Steve asked looking concerned.

Hulk winced. "Part of it."

Nothing else was said until they got to the tower and Hulk took him to Bruce's bedroom where he gently laid him on the bed and stepped back. The others helped to maneuver him under the covers. They watched astonished as Hulk settled his massive frame beside the bed and just watched him.

When Bruce stirred Hulk actually got up and left the room but not before shooting a look of sadness at him. He stayed just outside though.

"Hey pal how do you feel?" Tony asked.

Bruce blinked his eyes open and groaned a little. "Ugh…like what I bet Steve's punching bags feel!" Said super soldier grinned and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Bruce grinned. "But that's not uncommon after a Hulk-out. So what trouble did he get into this time?"

They looked at each other nervously before Natasha explained what happened.

Bruce stared wide eyed at her. "We…we were separated?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. Hulk carried you all the way here. He's really worried about you?"

"He is?" Bruce asked quietly in shock. "Where is he now?"

"Just outside. Didn't want to scare you," Steve said.

Bruce took a deep breath before sitting up. "Hulk! Hulk its ok! Come in and let me see you!"

He watched as the enormous green figure entered. He stared wide eyed as the Hulk knelt beside the bed. Bruce then reached out and cupped the monster's cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked with care in his voice.

Hulk looked at him for a moment. "Hulk ok. Banner ok?"

Bruce nodded as he pulled his hand away and ran it through his hair. "Damn…what was in that shot?"

"We're not sure but…" Tony started but stopped when Bruce turned panicky. "Bruce?"

"Does anybody know?" Bruce demanded.

"No and nobody will know," Clint said trying to ease the man's worry.

"Oh Fury will know," Bruce said clenching his hands. "And when he does he'll contact General Ross and Hulk will be hunted again! We have to move! I'm not sure how I'm getting him out of the country…"

Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. No one will get him. Fury knows damn well that we protect each other. Neither of you are going anywhere."

Bruce looked at the Hulk. "I'm so sorry….trapped again…"

Hulk shook his head. "No. Hulk home." He smiled. "Banner home."

Bruce put his face in his hands. "For the longest time this is what I wanted."

"Hey, we WILL figure this out but even if we can't infuse you two back together its ok. We'll work around it," Steve said.

"Hulk's the hero. He can stay as long as you all swear to me that you won't let anything happen to him," Bruce said looking at them. "I'm just a physicist. A mild mannered puny human."

Hulk shook his head. "Banner good."

Bruce let out a shuddery sigh. "Maybe I can leave and lead them away…"

"No!" Hulk roared causing all of them to jump and look at him in shock. He glared at Bruce. "No run! No hide!"

Bruce stared at him. "Hulk I…"

"No! Banner stay! Banner safe! Hulk safe! Hulk smash Banner if Banner leaves!"

Bruce looked down. "Alright."

Tony smirked. "Interesting."

Natasha grinned. "Yes. Looks like "The Other Guy" cares for you Bruce."

Bruce only nodded with a shaky sigh. "So what now?"

"We figure out what happened and go from there," Steve said. "Until then both of you will be taken care of and decide what you want to do. It's your decision alone on if you want to be separated or infused back together. We will back you up a hundred percent no matter what."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you."

"We'll let you rest and leave the two of you to talk," Clint said as he and the others left.

Once the door closed Bruce got up and into some clothes well aware of the green eyes watching him. He turned and looked at Hulk.

The Monster…The Other Guy…

He was finally seeing his face fully for the first time. He took a deep breath. "Funny thing is I thought that if this ever happened I'd have a million things to say to you but my minds a blank." He went over and sank on the bed.

Hulk looked at him. "Hulk sorry. Banner free now."

Bruce looked at him and bit his lip. "I'm…not so sure I wanted to anymore. You're a part of me. You're the hero. I am puny."

Hulk shook his head. "Good puny."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Hulk let out a rumble as if chuckling. "Not scary like Hulk. Banner good. Banner strong but not as strong as Hulk. Banner smart. Use smart to help."

Bruce was clearly taken aback. "How long have you thought that way about me?"

Hulk grinned. "Since Banner was little boy. Hulk watched Banner grow up. Saw anger get worse." He frowned. "Accident put Hulk in Banner. Hulk got between Banner and beam."

Bruce stared at him for a long moment. His eyes widened in realization. "Tony was right…why? Why me?"

Hulk put his massive hand on Bruce's heart. "Hero."

Banner felt tears in his eyes as he put his hands on Hulk's massive one. "What do you want to do? Separated or together?"

Hulk shook his head. "Banner decide. Hulk only want Banner happy."

He looked at him in the eyes. "Call me Bruce. I'll take care of you. I'll teach you how to read and write. I'll teach you everything about this world."

Bruce watched as the expression on the Hulk's face lit up at the possibilities. The scientist only smiled as he reached over and ruffled the green man's hair with affection. He grinned at the playful scowl he got and laughed as Hulk gently shoved him on the bed. Bruce could already feel a paternal bond forming for his accidental creation.

This separation was going to be the best thing to ever happen to them.

Bruce stood up and stretched smiling at the Hulk. "We'd better get a room made for you. You hungry?"

Hulk nodded. "Hulk hungry."

He nodded before leading him up and out to the kitchen. They found the team sitting at the table with worry on their faces.

Bruce looked at them and noticed how Steve had his elbows on the table and hands folded in front of his face with his forehead leaning on them eyes closed in silent prayer. He saw Tony staring into his scotch but not drinking any. Clint and Natasha were staring out the window. Thor was sitting silently.

Bruce was touched by their concern and smiled softly as he went in. 'Hey guys…"

They looked at him before standing up and going over to the two.

"We're fine. Hungry but fine. We have anything for Hulk to eat?"

Tony smirked a bit. "Course we do! Jarvis! Need a feast for Hulk!"

"Right away sir."

Steve looked at Hulk and watched the green being settle beside Bruce and sit on the floor. He was only slightly surprised when Bruce put his hand on the massive shoulder. "Do you know what you want to do?"

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Yeah…guys you've all been great with accepting both of us when we were emerged together. Tony you were instrumental in making me look at him in a different way." He took a deep breath. "We spoke about it and made a decision." He looked at the other Avengers. "We're staying apart in body but we are still together. If you don't except one then we'll both leave."

"Bruce either of you leaving was never an option. I'd follow you to the third world country, drug you if I had to, and drag you back!" Natasha said with a smile.

Bruce laughed. "And knowing you Nat you'd do it!"

Hulk grinned at the exchange. The man hadn't had much happiness in his life and the fact that he could laugh now meant the world to him. He hadn't messed this up for him anyway!

Clint grinned and walked over to Hulk. "Heh hey there Jade Jaws! Got your own body huh? This mean I can hitch a ride more often?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow and Hulk snorted before reaching over and using a finger to playfully shove the archer away. "Cupid has bad breath!"

The sent everyone off!

Clint blinked and grumbled about smart aleck jolly green giants.

Tony grinned. "Heh I think the big guy needs his own reinforced floor…"

Hulk got behind Bruce. "No cage!"

Bruce looked at him. "It wouldn't be a cage. It'd just be a room for you to sleep and relax in. Like my bedroom."

Hulk looked at him uncertainly.

"Hulk…as long as we're all alive no one will put you in a cage ever again," Steve said gently. "You're an Avenger. A member of our little family as much as Bruce is. We want you to be comfortable."

Hulk still stuck close to Bruce and it didn't take long for the scientist to figure it out. "Hey Tony just give him a bedroom on my floor. This is going to take some adjusting."

Tony nodded. "Right. Ya know he does seem more…calm now. Never seen him this way before."

Bruce nodded and took a deep breath. "It's because he's not feeding off of my anger any longer. He's not…taking it off my shoulders anymore. I've learned that he's more like a child than mindless and I intend to teach him as much as I can."

Thor smiled. "You intend to be his parent?"

Bruce chuckled. "Heh guess I kinda am."

Steve chuckled before wincing. "Fury's going to find out eventually. We can't hide this forever."

Bruce sighed and nodded. "I know but…I have some concerns. I know what Fury will want to do with him and it's the last thing I want him to go through."

Hulk looked at him and blinked at the now protective stance Bruce had taken in front of him. He had a feeling the human didn't even realize he was doing it.

Steve did though. "It won't happen. Director Fury has no legal right to Hulk. I'll talk to him and forbid him from going near the Hulk or you."

Thor nodded. "Aye. He may be a mighty warrior but Director Fury will meet Mjolnir before he can even think of imprisoning either of you!"

Tony nodded with a smirk. "Trust me Bruce I get where you're coming from. Anybody tries to hack JARVIS or steal any of my bots get a VERY nasty wakeup call!"

Bruce smirked. "I almost pity the idiot that tries!"

That night Bruce sat in Hulk's new bedroom. The bed was large and the room was painted a light green and it was a little warm inside because heat had always soothed the green goliath.

"You comfortable?" Bruce asked patting Hulk's chest. At his nod Bruce continued. "If you need anything I'm right down the hall ok?"

Hulk nodded again. "Help Hulk sleep?"

Bruce chuckled. "Sure. Guess we do need a routine don't we?" He thought for a minute. "How about a story?"

Hulk nodded interested. Throughout the years he had listened to Bruce tell stories to the sick children he tended to and he had a favorite. "Ugly Duckling?"

Bruce stared at him! "You know that story?"

"Hulk like story of Ugly Duckling."

Bruce frowned softly. "I think I know why. Alright." He reached over and stroked his hair as he told the story. "Tomorrow I'm going to find a storybook just for you." He grinned. "Among other things."

Hulk grinned before he looked up meeting the eyes of his "father". To his surprise Bruce smiled gently and began to sing a lullaby.

"Hush little baby don't say a word

Banner's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird don't sing

Banner's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass

Banner's gonna buy you a looking glass…"

Bruce let his soft tenor fill the room and watched as Hulk relaxed.

"And if that looking glass gets broke

Banner's gonna buy you a billy goat

Hush little baby don't you cry

Banner's gonna sing you a lullaby"

Hulk's eyes slid closed as Bruce finished the song.

"Hush little baby

Hush little baby

Hush…"

Bruce continued to run his hand through the familiar black hair. His eyes were soft. He just hoped he could be a parent at all much less to the Hulk. He had grown fond of green being since the Avenger's started but could he actually love this creature that had changed his life so drastically? Could he love this misunderstood monster that had inadvertently ruined his life and caused chaos pretty much wherever he went?

Bruce looked at the terrifying face he had grown to know so well. So far the separation had been…interesting to say the least. Hulk had done nothing to cause harm. He had played around with Clint and sparred a bit with Thor. Other times he had kept close to Bruce. He got anxious when he didn't see the doctor for some time and Bruce had been bewildered by his own anxiety when Hulk wasn't near him.

It was the strangest thing but it did make sense in a way. All Hulk had known was Bruce and Bruce had been used to having the Hulk constantly around.

If anything Hulk did seem to be a bit like him. He had his own brand of humor and seemed a lot calmer now. Maybe this was the real Hulk? Not the rage monster…but the Hulk that never got shown before.

It might take some time but he knew he could learn to love his beast.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Steve had made a feast for breakfast and piled on the food on the biggest plate he could find for the Hulk. The green giant had woken up a few hours ago and had silently checked on Bruce to make sure he was still there before climbing up the side of the building to the common area to find Steve up with a cup of coffee and reading the paper. The blond had been startled but smiled warmly and only grinned with a shake of his head at the now broken window.

"How do you feel?" Steve asked him kindly.

"Hulk ok. Good sleep."

Steve nodded. "Good. I'm glad. Does Bruce know you're awake and up here? Don't want him to worry."

Hulk shook his head. "Bruce sleep."

Steve smirked. "For a change."

Hulk grinned knowingly.

"Now if we can get Tony to sleep like a normal human being…"

"Don't count on it."

Clint came in and walked over to the two before ruffling Hulk's hair with a grin. "How did Bruce get any sleep? You snore Jade Jaws! Loud!"

Hulk scowled at him. "Hulk no snore! Spider Lady say Cupid snore wake up the dead!"

Clint scowled! "I do not!"

Steve watched the exchange with a smile. "Hey Clint. Tell Bruce where Hulk is will you? I have to talk to Fury."

Clint looked at him. "About Hulk?"

Hulk looked up.

Steve nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Hulk. "Who's General Ross?"

Hulk growled. "Hunts Hulk. Bruce love Ross daughter. Treat her good but Ross no like Bruce." Hulk looked down. "Betty like Hulk and Betty love Bruce but Bruce had to run away."

Steve frowned. "Poor guy. I'll see if I can't get in contact with her."

The green man looked at him. "Captain do that for Bruce?"

Steve smiled. "I'll do anything for everyone I care about. It's my job to make sure they are happy and healthy."

"It is not your job to take care of us Steven. We take care of each other," Thor said coming in.

Clint nodded. "Yeah!"

Steve just chuckled before heading to the door. "Wish me luck!"

"You'll need it!" Clint said.

Once he left Hulk looked at Clint. "Cupid think Darkman will hurt Hulk?"

Clint smiled at him. "Not on our watch. Fury's not stupid. This place is like Fort Knox."

"Hurt Bruce?"

Clint smirked. "You would be the least of his worries if he tried to lay a hand on Bruce."

Hulk smirked as well and nodded.

()()()()()()

Steve stood at parade rest as he told Director Fury about Bruce and Hulk's separation and how it was so far affecting them.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "That thing belongs in a cage Captain."

Steve bristled. "With all do respect Sir. Hulk has shown no reason to keep him locked up. He sticks close to Bruce and he's going to teach the Hulk how to read and write."

Fury narrowed his eye. "Do you think Hulk can learn? Do you think Bruce can integrate him into the world?"

Steve smiled. "Yes sir I do. Hulk has already established friend from foe and even in battle his damage has minimized. He's not mindless. He's like a child. He only needs to be taught."

Fury looked at him in thought. "How does Banner feel about all of this?"

"Well sir. From my observations it seems that Bruce has taken it upon himself to take care of Hulk much like a father would."

That caught Fury off guard. He then smirked a bit. "Good."

Steve nodded. "Sir…General Ross…"

"Will be forced into retirement should he try to attack either of them. His Hulkbusters have already been disbanded. I reassured Dr Banner after the Chitauri invasion that the hunts were over."

"Is there any way to contact Miss Betty Ross?" Steve asked.

Fury raised an eyebrow. "There is a restraining order against Bruce seeing her. Ross made sure of that."

A flash of anger crossed his face. "Force him to take it off. Hulk believes they belong together. Love…"

Fury softened as Steve looked down. "I'll see what I can do Captain. True love is a rare thing. No matter where…or when…you are."

Steve nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you."

He nodded and dismissed him before going to perform this mission himself.

Steve arrived back at the tower and stopped at Bruce and Hulk's level to check on them. He found Bruce teaching Hulk the alphabet using large letter cutouts and a picture book. He smiled as he let them be.

After a few days Bruce had developed a routine. He'd teach Hulk his lessons in the morning after breakfast for about an hour or so and then use crafts like painting to find something to entertain Hulk. In the afternoon after lunch he'd go to the lab and the others would work on training the Hulk and training with him. After dinner they'd all relax together in front of the television with Hulk sitting on the floor beside the chair Banner occupied. At night Bruce would read him a story from a large fairy tale book he found before singing him to sleep.

Hulk learned at an average pace and was able to figure out the lessons. Bruce often praised him for his good work and his patience never waned. He began to discover different feelings within him and the anger he kept on reserve for battle.

He felt happy. He felt safe. He didn't feel like a monster here. No one called him a beast or a monster and he was treated fairly. He cared for his fellow Avengers.

At night when Bruce was reading and singing to him he felt something foreign and strong. He felt protected as well as protective of the genius who by all counts should hate him the most and want him caged more than any other human.

That feeling confused him and at one time caused a panic. He had had a nightmare about Bruce being killed and had let out a roar in his sleep before shooting up. Bruce had come running as did the other Avengers who thought he was being attacked. The second he had seen the disheveled man he had leapt out of his bed and grabbed him in a protective hold startling Bruce as well as the others. Still half asleep Hulk had growled at them to leave them alone. Only Bruce's voice was able to cut through the angry and frightened haze and calmed him down. The others watched in amazement as Bruce shushed Hulk and got him back to bed. He didn't let Bruce go though so the man just lay down beside him and nodded to the others that he had it under control. Needless to say Bruce felt like a teddy bear with the way Hulk was cuddling him but he didn't mind.

The next morning Hulk had woken up first and watched the human sleep. He raised a massive hand and brushed the curly brown and grey hair away from his forehead. He felt that feeling again. A warmth that spread throughout his large frame. He didn't understand it. Would Bruce know? Bruce was smart. He would know.

Bruce groaned a little as he stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed them. "Hey Big Guy. You feeling better? That was some nightmare last night."

Hulk winced and nodded. "Bad dream scare Hulk."

Bruce looked at him in concern. "You want to talk about it?"

Hulk looked at him. "Bruce dead."

Bruce frowned and put a hand on his arm. "You dreamed that I was dead?" At his nod the man looked at him in the eyes. "No wonder it scared you. I'm fine Hulk I promise. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon."

"Hulk won't let you."

Bruce chuckled. "Oh I know that."

"Bruce…Hulk feel strange sometimes. Hulk feel warm when you're around. Hulk feel…protective. What is it?"

Bruce blinked and looked up at him in thought. He smiled a little. "Its called love Hulk. It's the strongest bond in the world."

Hulk blinked. "Like Bruce love Betty?"

Bruce winced. "Sort of." He looked at him. "To be honest Hulk I'm not sure what we are. I…I care a lot about you and would protect you with my life."

Hulk nodded. "Hulk know."

"I'm glad. Come on. I'm starving!"

()()()()()()()()()()

An old man in an Army uniform sat in Central Park looking at the photos his spy had taken. He glared in absolute hate.

Betty had completely disowned him and fought against the restraining order. She had said that the second it was gone she was going to come to New York, track down Banner, and marry him. She truly loved him.

That monster had stolen his daughter from him and he was going to make damn sure that Bruce Banner would be gone before Betty arrived so he could tell her he was dead…and not be lying. He was going to protect his baby girl.

Ross just had to wait until the time was right.

()()()()()()()()

Hulk grinned as he sparred with Thor. The Asgardian always put up a great fight and was one of few that could match him in sheer strength.

Steve smirked when they got into another headlock. "Alright time! Great job both of you!"

Thor grinned. "Hulk you are truly a mighty warrior!"

Hulk smirked. "Hulk smash!"

Tony grinned. "Yeah! Make a great club bouncer!"

Clint snickered. "Yeah Banner would have a conniption!"

Natasha rolled her eyes as she approached the Hulk. "Don't mind them. I noticed something. You were more…intense today. Something on your mind?"

Thor turned to him and nodded. "Yes my friend you seemed more aggressive."

Hulk sighed. "Last night Hulk had bad dream. Bruce dead. Scared Hulk."

They looked at each other in concern as Natasha put a hand on his arm. "That would scare all of us. We all love him."

Hulk looked at her. "What love?"

"We may need to get Bruce in here," Tony said. He was about to call Bruce but Steve stopped him.

"This has something to do with Bruce and once Hulk gets this explanation than that four letter word will mean more coming from him to Bruce than him trying to explain it." Steve looked at him. "Love can be complicated but it's simple too. I'm going to ask some questions ok?"

Hulk nodded.

"Do you enjoy being around him?"

The green head bobbed. "Yeah."

"Do you want to protect him?"

Hulk glared at the wall. "No bad happen!"

Steve smiled. "Do you feel safe around him?"

Hulk softened and nodded.

"We've seen him feed you and teach you. Do you like the stories he tells? The songs he sings?"

Hulk smiled and nodded. "A lot."

"Hulk, he may not realize it yet. Might be starting to but somewhere between the separation and now he went from only caring about you to outright fathering you. We've seen it."

Tony went over. "Yeah pal. Bruce will put you above the rest of us. Just like a dad would."

"He's real proud of you and how far you've come in such a short amount of time," Clint chimed in.

"The way he talks about you is nothing short of love," Thor said. "His eyes sparkle when you learn something from him."

"He always talks about what you did that day and smiled when he does it," Tony said. "His research and work now is focused on more pleasant projects and he's helped a lot of people. He wants to make the world a better place…for you."

Steve nodded. "He loves you Hulk. You may be physically stronger than him and you will outlive him but this is the happiest we've ever seen him. He wants to take care of you."

Hulk listened. "Hulk feel warm around him. Is that love?"

Thor nodded. "Aye my friend. It is. The love a child feels around their parent."

They watched as Hulk digested what he was hearing.

"Hulk…I have no doubt in my mind that if he was given the choice between your life and his own he would gladly lay down his life for you to protect you," Steve said.

Hulk's eyes widened at that and he took a step back before looking down. "When did that happen?"

Tony smiled. "After the first Avengers first battle. I'm not sure if you saw this but one time I watched him staring at a screen that had several equations and scientific notes on curing himself. From you." He put a hand on the green man's wrist. "He stared at it for a long time before shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose…you've seen him do it."

Hulk nodded. "Bruce stressed."

"Yeah. He was about to make a big decision and being Bruce he looked at it in several different ways. He pulled up a few more screens and replayed your part in the battle and even replayed the past five years. He watched your movements closely and finally…finally saw what I had known all along. He smiled and shook his head calling himself an idiot for not seeing it sooner. He deleted it and wiped it clean so no one else could see it. Said that you weren't the monster after all and did a bit of soul searching. He said he reached out to you."

Hulk nodded. He remembered that meditation well. He had sensed the change in the human and began to think that Banner wasn't so puny after all.

Clint grinned. "You gonna tell him Jade Jaws? If so I have an idea on how you can."

Hulk looked at him. "Cupid?"

Clint went over. "Ok his birthday is coming up in a few weeks. There's time to figure out how you want to do it. Make him something. We'll help get you what you need and to hide it. It can be anything but it has to be made by your two hands."

Hulk looked at his hands. "Hulk's hands big."

Thor chuckled. "Yes but they can be gentle as well as protective."

"Think about it ok and get back to us," Steve said.

Hulk nodded. "Hulk will. Hulk not know what Bruce would like."

That night during the movie Hulk glanced up at Bruce as the human watched the movie with his hand absentmindedly playing with Hulk's hair. What could he do to show Bruce what he thought of him?

That night a storm rolled in and Hulk whimpered in fear. It was the one thing he was afraid of: thunderstorms. The sounds just reminded him of gunshots. He shut his eyes and covered his ears to keep from hearing the thunder.

He looked over when his door opened and Bruce stepped in and went over. "Hey Hulk…you ok? I know you don't like storms."

Hulk looked over at him. "Scared…"

Bruce sat on the bed and looked at him in thought. He smiled gently as he slid beside him and gently moved the giant's head to his chest and Hulk found himself listening to the beating of the human's strong heart. He felt Bruce's arms wrap around his neck.

Hulk just lay there as he focused on the heartbeat and less on the thunder that raged outside. His eyes slid shut as he drew comfort from Bruce. The man's whispered assurances were more than enough to relax him as the storm passed.

Once it passed and Bruce thought Hulk was asleep he gently eased out of the bed and covered him up. He then quietly crept to the door and left.

Hulk had watched him go in thought.

The next day had gone smoothly.

Until about midafternoon when Bruce left the tower to run an errand.

He didn't come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce groaned as his eyelids flickered open. He lifted his heavy head and looked around.

He was in a room that was sealed by a heavy door. There were no windows and only a single lightbulb lit the room from the ceiling. The scientist looked down at himself. His arms and legs were strapped to a metal chair. Another was around his waist and he discovered some kind of collar around his neck.

Where was he? How'd he get here? Last thing he remembered was leaving the craft store after buying more of the largest poster board they had for Hulk's lessons. They had recently started painting and Bruce knew how much Hulk enjoyed it. Tony had said that he'd keep them well in stock but Bruce had been out for another reason anyway so he picked them up.

Bruce looked over as the door opened revealing the man that haunted his nightmares. General Ross approached him and looked down with a wicked smirk. "So…I finally caught the monster."

Bruce glared at him silently.

"Catching you off guard isn't easy. The beast made you more aware of your surroundings." He walked around him. "Angry Doctor?"

"Oh you have no idea…" Bruce growled. "What do you want?"

Ross stopped before looking at his eyes. "No green. You have managed to control yourself. Bravo." He bent over and grabbed his chin forcing the man to look up at him. "The only thing that can hurt the monster is electricity. I'm going to kill you Banner. Slowly. Painfully. You and your monster will suffer for everything you both have done!"

Bruce glared and spit in his face. "He's not the monster Ross. You are!"

A punch across the face followed by an electric current answered him. He screamed in pain and agony!

Ross watched smirking before he turned and left shutting the door behind him.

Bruce panted and hung his head glaring at the floor and silently cursing Ross. He had to figure out some way to get out of here! He had to get back to the tower…back to his family…back to Hulk…

Bruce's expression softened and he shut his eyes. Ross didn't know about the separation apparently. That was good. Hulk was safe with the Avengers.

A lone tear fell down his face as he silently prayed for rescue. If that wasn't in the cards than he hoped Hulk could forgive him for leaving him.

()()()()()()()()()()()

When Bruce didn't return they knew something was wrong. The Avengers, Hulk included, began searching the city for the missing scientist.

It was Steve that found not only the craft store bag and poster board but the familiar brown coat with the elbow patches they had seen him wear. Among those items were his glasses. He gently picked up the items and pressed his earpiece. "Guys…meet me back at the tower. Bruce was kidnapped."

"What?"

Steve winced. "We reconvene back at the tower. Tony I want you to hack and review all security camera footage beginning when you see Bruce leaving Ben Franklin Crafts."

"On it," Tony said. "I have Hulk with me. Tell him?"

"He has a right to know. Try to keep him calm."

Tony only nodded as he turned to Hulk who was standing beside him. "Hulk I need you to remain calm. Getting angry will not help us find him." Hulk's glare made him cringe. "Steve said that Bruce was taken."

Tony watched a plethora of emotions flash across the green face and jade green eyes. Anger, sadness, fear, and back to anger.

"Bruce…" Hulk said quietly as he clenched his hands. "Why? Bruce hurt no one!"

"I know Big Guy. We'll find him and you can go to town on whoever was stupid enough to take him," Tony said retracting his faceplate. "Is there anyone you know that would want to hurt him?"

He shook his head. "Him no. Me plenty."

Tony cringed. "Right. Lets go. We'll find him and bring him home."

He nodded as he followed Tony back home.

Hulk hadn't been expecting the wave of emotions that hit him when he saw the coat and broken glasses. Steve handed them to him and he took them in his shaking hands. He brought the coat to his nose and sniffed it. He could smell the scent that was uniquely Bruce. He could also smell strange scents that had to have come from the kidnappers. His eyes narrowed.

"What is it Hulk?" Natasha asked.. They had been watching him closely.

Hulk looked at them. "Strange smells. Smell like…like…" He smelled the coat again. His eyes went wide. "No…"

They looked at each other now worried.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

Hulk let out a growl. "Ross…Hulk smash him!"

Clint gripped his bow. "Fury told Ross to back off and leave you both alone ages ago!"

Natasha growled angrily. "Oh there will be hell to pay!"

Steve put a hand on Hulk's arm. "If he's harmed a hair on Bruce's head he's yours."

Hulk nodded as he clutched the coat. He watched Tony as he contacted Director Fury before looking back at Bruce's coat and glasses. Fear gnawed his insides as he thought about what the insane general could be doing to him. What if Bruce was hurt? What if…what if he was dead?

Hulk didn't want to think about the possibility but the fear was there. He knew Bruce was human and that all humans die eventually. He knew that. He'd been the cause of it many years ago when he had first got zapped into Bruce's body.

If they found Bruce dead Hulk knew he would fly into a rage that he might never get out from.

()()()()()()()()()()()

They searched for two days before being forced to get some rest. Fury told them that he would continue the search and tell them immediately if they found anything.

Hulk never made it to his room. He settled himself against Bruce's bed with one arm on the mattress and resting his head on it. His other hand sat in his lap as he just stared around the room. He was tired but rest wasn't going to come easy. The green man looked at the bookshelf that was nearby and found the storybook Bruce read out of and opened it. For the first time he realized that the book itself was old. On the front was an inscription written in elegant handwriting.

"For my precious boy. Use these stories to help you through the hard times. No matter what I will always love you. Love Mommy"

Hulk felt tears in his eyes. He remembered so long ago when he had first seen Bruce as a child. His first memory of the boy was when he had seen him watch his father kill his mother right in front of him and then beat the boy to near death. That had been when he decided he would watch over the boy. In the state he'd been in at the time he couldn't help but he could see how the child turned out.

In a way Bruce was sharing his mother with him. He must take after her. Heaven knew he'd watched as Bruce helped the sick in those third world countries. He had a comforting touch.

Hulk shut his eyes and buried his face in his hands as the sobs came. A hand on his shoulder made him look up and at Clint. The archer frowned softly before reaching up and wiping the tears away. "Hey now I know you're worried. We all are. He will be found I promise."

Hulk looked at him sadly. "What if…"

"We'll find him Jade Jaws. Whatever state he's in we'll take care of him. If Ross was stupid enough to take his life than we'll honor him. We'll take care of you Hulk. Bruce will never be forgotten and his lessons and legacy will live on with you." Clint moved his hand to Hulk's hair. "I know you miss him. We all do. Tony's in the lab and he's just…sitting there. Steve's on his third punching bag and Thor's on the roof staring at the city. Natasha's in her room and I heard her crying."

"And you came to check on Hulk?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah. Had a feeling rest is the furthest thing from your mind."

Hulk nodded before looking down at the book. "Bruce read to Hulk. Then sing. Then stay until Hulk sleep."

Clint nodded with a small smile. "Watched him do it from the vents one time." Hulk scowled at him making him chuckle. "Oh come on! I was curious!"

Hulk only sighed and looked down. He ran his hand gingerly over the book. He blinked a bit when Clint's hand was on his own.

"Want me to read to you?" the human asked gently.

Hulk shook his head. 'Not the same."

Clint smiled sadly. "Yeah I know."

()()()()()()()()

The days passed slowly for Bruce. He had been electrocuted, beaten, and cut in several places. He could only groan in his chair as he slumped. Ross had done everything he could to bring out the Hulk.

It was to no avail of course. Through it all Bruce kept quiet about the separation.

He paid for it though. Blood coated his hair and his clothes were ripped and torn. Blood dribbled out of a broken nose and his face was bruised. He had at least one broken rib.

The door opened and Ross came in with a bat in his hands. He lightly smacked his hand with it as he approached the scientist. "No need to fight the monster. Let him out to play."

Bruce only glared silently.

"No need to be stubborn." Ross swung the bat and hit Bruce on the stomach making him gasp in pain.

()()()()()

The days passed into a week with no leads. When Hulk wasn't looking for Bruce he was taking out his agression in the training room. He was getting more and more angry as the days passed.

One day it finally happened. Director Fury followed the Avengers to the training room. The director just stood there and watched the Hulk before the green goliath saw him and stopped.

Fury looked at him. "We found him. Took a lot of surveillance and manpower as well as leads but we found where General Ross is keeping Doctor Banner."

"Where?" Hulk demanded.

"The Avengers will take you there. We were able to confirm that he is alive. Little beat up but alive," Fury said. "Ross was stupid enough to get drunk in a bar and tell a buddy of his all about catching the monster but for some reason the monster won't come out and attack."

Hulk's hands clenched as he got even angrier.

"Ross said he did everything he could to provoke it such as electrocution and beatings. Still the monster never came out and Banner kept his mouth shut."

Hulk let out a dangerous growl.

"Go rescue him," Fury said. "Then bring him to SHIELD and we'll help him as best we can."

Hulk glared at him. "No cage for Hulk. Hulk stay with Bruce!"

Fury smirked a bit. "Of course."

With that the Avengers raced across New York and to the hellhole Bruce was being kept in.

Tony scanned all the buildings before pointing to what used to be an old armory. "I have heat signatures coming from inside."

"Right. Natasha go inside and scout the building. Use the vents," Steve said.

Natasha soon vanished inside. Clint got into position on the rooftop with Hulk.

After only a few minutes they heard Natasha swear in Russian silently!

"Our friend must be bad off," Thor said clutching Mjolnir.

"Oh that's not even scratching the surface," Natasha hissed over the earpiece. "Ross isn't here. Bruce…I'll have to go in to see but from here I'm afraid we might be too late."

Clint shut his eyes. "Nat come on…don't…"

Hulk looked over. "Spider Lady find Bruce?"

Clint looked at him fighting tears. "She did but…"

Hulk got the idea and stared at him! "No…"

"She's going to take a closer look…"

Hulk nodded but the sorrow was there.

()()()()()()()()()()

Natasha kicked open the vent and jumped down before leaping to her friend. "Bruce…Bruce can you hear me?" She reached over and felt for a pulse. She pressed her fingers hard against his neck until she found one. She breathed a sigh of relief as she undid the bonds and laid him on the floor so she could assess the damage.

Bruce groaned and his eyes fluttered opened. "Tasha?"

Natasha smiled softly and stroked his hair. "Shhh…its ok we're here."

"Ross…" he chocked out. "Hulk….danger…"

She shushed him again. "He's fine. Worried about you but fine." Natasha reached up to her ear. "He's alive and coherent."

()()()()()()()()()

Clint grinned and looked at Hulk. "He's alive and awake. Just waiting on us!"

Hulk let out a relieved breath. "No more wait!" With that he jumped on top of the other building and went through it.

Clint smirked. "Hulk just opened the front door."

He could almost see Tony smirk. "We noticed."

Clint could hear the sound of a car and looked over. "Cap we got company."

"I see him. Must be Ross. Leave him to me," Steve said darkly.

()()()()()()()()

Natasha stayed with Bruce and put his head in her lap as she wiped away the blood on his face. His eyes had slid closed in rest as they waited.

They didn't have to wait long before the door was torn off and Hulk lumbered in and over to them.

Bruce's eyes opened and he smiled weakly. "Hulk…you alright?"

Hulk knelt down and stared at the man's broken body. "Hulk fine…" Natasha moved back and allowed Hulk to gently pick up and cradle the hurt man to his chest. "Bruce broken."

"S'not bad as it looks," Bruce said hiding the wave of pain the movement caused.

Hulk snorted in disbelief as he left the room followed closely by Natasha. On the way they were met by Tony, Clint, and Thor as gunshots could be heard ricocheting off of something metal.

Hulk growled as he saw the battle between Ross and Steve. He looked down at the human in his arms before narrowing his eyes and setting him down on the ground.

"Hulk?" Bruce asked looking at him concerned.

"Bruce stay. Hulk fight," Hulk said gently before standing at his full height, growling, and turning to the fight roaring!

Ross didn't have time to move before he was picked up and face to face with the monster he had been trying to provoke. He smirked wickedly. "Finally…" His eyes flashed red.

To everyone's shock and horror Ross turned into a red Hulk! The two Hulks were locked together as jade green eyes met blood red.

"Red Hulk smash Hulk! Red Hulk stronger and smarter than green Hulk!"

Hulk growled. "Red Hulk hurt Bruce Banner. Red Hulk pay!"

Red Hulk only smirked before pulling back his fist and throwing a punch. It connected sending the Hulk backwards. Hulk roared angrily and attacked leading to a full out Hulk brawl!

Bruce watched the fight while the other Avengers gathered around him to watch themselves knowing that none of them could do anything to help.

Hulk tried to fight back but he wasn't used to an opponent that matched his strength. For once the fight was even as they tossed and threw each other about.

At one point the Red Hulk had him pinned. "I thought the angrier you get the stronger you get. That's what Ross says. You see you are fueled by anger. I am fueled by hate. You've gone soft Hulk."

Hulk glared up at him before his head was shoved to the ground and he found himself looking at the Avengers. His eyes landed on Bruce as the human was supported into a semi standing position. The brown eyes that had looked at him with such love and care since the separation were now worried and frightened for him. Bruce met his eyes before pointing at himself, drawing a heart on his chest, and then pointing at him. He did it a few times as tears began falling.

Hulk got the message alright. Three simple words. A simple phrase.

An understanding of just how strong that phrase truly was. Bruce had been willing to die to protect him because of it.

Hulk growled as he raised his arm and grabbed Red Hulk's foot before throwing him off of him! He then jumped to his feet and let out the loudest and most heart stopping roar he had ever let out in his life!

Bruce had protected Hulk. Now Hulk would protect his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint watched the two Hulks go at it and cheered his green friend on as he helped to hold Bruce up. He wasn't sure what had just fueled Hulk's newfound strength but he was glad of it! He looked at Bruce and noticed the amazed look and the pride shining in his eyes.

Tony helped hold up his friend as he watched amazed as Hulk fought the Red Hulk back. The ferocity was incredible as the battle raged on.

Finally Hulk had Red Hulk on the ground pinned. He used his entire body to hold him down as he met the monster's eyes.

Red Hulk glared at him. "How? Hate strong!"

"Love stronger! Bruce and Hulk separated! Red Hulk stupid! ROSS stupid!" Hulk growled. "Red Hulk know nothing!"

Red Hulk stared at him and growled as he tried to fight back. "Ross hate stupid Banner! Banner monster!"

Wrong thing to say. Hulk roared angrily before throwing punch after punch!

"Hulk stop! He's not worth it!" Steve said going over and getting his attention. Once Hulk looked at him he continued. "He deserves every bit you just gave him but if you keep going it will only make you as bad as him. Bruce taught you better than that."

Hulk nodded as he calmed himself down and got off of Red Hulk. He glared. "You or Ross come near him again and Hulk will smash you!"

Red Hulk growled as he shrunk down to the General. He was about to speak but Steve went over and yanked him up by his arm and met him glared for glare. "Stay away from Doctor Banner and Hulk. Stay away or I will use my status to make your life a living hell."

"I am a general…" he growled.

"Son…just don't," Steve said glaring and shoving him back down. He then turned Hulk to the Avengers and they walked over.

Hulk went over to Bruce and knelt in front of him before pulling the man to him. He felt Bruce return the hug as best he could. He stood up with the man in his arms. "Bruce needs fixing."

"Heh and he'll have the best care," Natasha said as they made their way out.

Hours later found them gathered around Bruce in the medical bay. The scientist was in a bed and bandaged up and was now sleeping the rest of the drugs off.

Hulk stayed by the bed and watched him sleep. The rage was gone by now and was replaced with relief and worry.

"He's going to be ok," Tony said putting a hand on the massive green shoulder. "Right now his body just needs to rest and fix itself."

Hulk nodded. "Hulk no leave."

Steve nodded. "Why don't you talk to him? The best medicine is given by loved one."

"Hulk…not know what to say."

"Speak from the heart," Natasha said gently.

Hulk turned back to the bed and put his massive hand on Bruce's. He was silent for a moment as he looked at him. "I understand now. Hulk love Bruce. Bruce get better."

Hulk looked down and shut his eyes when Bruce made no move to indicate he had heard him.

All of a sudden he felt Bruce's hand turn under his own and his smaller fingers curl around one of his massive ones. His head shot up and he smiled when he saw tired brown eyes that were regaining their life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The first thing Bruce saw when he woke up a few days later was Hulk's massive form leaning against the bed. He smiled gently as he reached over and brushed Hulk's black hair away from his forehead. 'Needs a haircut,' Bruce thought idly.

Hulk rumbled a bit in his sleep as he slowly woke up. He blinked but didn't move. "Fixed?"

Bruce chuckled. "Getting there. Are you hurt?"

Hulk shook his head. "No."

Bruce looked down at his broken and bruised body. He winced. "They must have me on the good stuff."

Hulk frowned as he placed his hand on Bruce's chest gently. "Lay down. Doctors say Bruce needs rest to heal. Tony says meds working overtime."

Bruce cringed. "Yeah I bet they are. Ross did a number on me."

Hulk shut his eyes. "Hulk saw. Why?"

Bruce looked at him. "He was trying to make me change into you. I had no idea what he was up to until he changed into that red Hulk." He frowned in worry. "He's dangerous Hulk. He won't leave us alone. Not until one or both of us are dead."

Hulk growled. "Steve told Darkman that. Darkman promised Bruce be safe and hunt Red Hulk."

Before Bruce could respond Fury came in. "Ya damn right I do. How do you feel doctor?"

"Like I got run over by a train," Bruce said with a lopsided smile.

Fury stood beside Hulk and nodded. "You look a little better than when you were brought in. I had to threaten the others to get them to go back to the tower. I wasn't suicidal enough to do the same to Hulk here."

Bruce grinned as Hulk smirked.

Fury smirked a bit as well. "I'll tell them you're awake. Hulk's right. Those five years you spent on the run and in hiding are going to look like fun in an amusement park by the time I'm through with EX-General Ross."

"Heh thanks but…why?"

Something truly rare happened then. Fury put a hand on Bruce's unhurt shoulder and smiled at him. "Because after everything you've been put through you should be a monster. You've got more strength in your little toe than anyone could ever imagine having. I know a monster when I see one…and right now I'm looking at a true hero." He patted his shoulder. "Rest up Doctor. Brace yourself for some very relieved Avengers."

Bruce watched him leave speechless.

Hulk grinned at Bruce. "Darkman right."

Bruce looked at him. "Hulk…"

Hulk held his hand. "Hulk's hero."

Bruce's eyes filled and he smiled a little.

Thirty minutes later the room was filled with relieved, worried, and even angry Avengers who told him of all the torture they planned to unleash on Ross!

Bruce just laughed and shook his head with a grin.

After a few hours they were forced to leave…Hulk included.

Bruce smiled. "I'll be fine Hulk. No one can get me here. Go get some real rest."

Hulk didn't look too convinced. He blushed and looked down. "Can't."

Bruce frowned. "Why?"

Clint smiled. "Because…It's not the same. Routine is great but if it's done with someone different than it's not the same."

Bruce softened. "Well…Clint you have a laptop? Does it have Skype?"

Clint nodded. "Sure do. Heh got it. We'll get you one here too."

Bruce nodded. "That'll work." He looked at Hulk. "You probably know all of the stories in the book by now."

Hulk shook his head with a smile. "Not the stories that put Hulk to sleep."

"Its…not?" Bruce asked confused.

Steve smiled. "Course not. While you were gone we all tried the night routine with him but nothing we did could work. It's a parent/child thing. It's not the stories and songs that soothe him its your voice and presence. It's your love."

Bruce nodded and pat the large green hand that was still on his chest in comfort.

That night Hulk listened to the story that Bruce told over the computer. Clint was there listening as well as he provided an ill substitute for Bruce's comforting touch. It was the best they could do and Hulk really did appreciate it.

Once the story was over Bruce sang a song that had become their song. Hulk settled as he listened remembering the first time he had heard it.

The song itself was from an old cartoon movie that they had watched a few weeks ago. It had been chosen by Tony after he had heard of someone insulting Steve with extremely hurtful words and the paparazzi had eaten it up of course. On the outside it had looked like the words hadn't affected the super soldier but his eyes heavily betrayed him. Tony, who had developed quite the soft spot (who didn't?) for the man out of time, mentioned that he was a lot like Wilbur from Charlotte's Web.

Steve, of course, didn't get the reference. That night all seven of them had gathered around the big screen TV and watched the 1970s musical. It was for children and it was a classic and quickly became a favorite among them.

Bruce had noticed how much Hulk seemed to like "Mother Earth and Father Time" and had worked to learn it by heart. A few nights later he grinned at the delight on the giant's face when he sang it word for word.

From then on it had become Hulk's lullaby.

Clint stood beside the Hulk as he listened and stroked his hair. He would never admit to the real reason he stayed in the vents above the room during this time. Ever since he finally got to meet Bruce after the first battle he had been taken in by the disheveled man. As time wore on Bruce was instrumental in helping him with his guilt over what Loki had done to him. He found comfort in Bruce that he had only found in Phil Coulson. That comfort cemented the older man in the archer's heart and Clint found himself getting not only close to the scientist but to the monster within the man as well.

Only Natasha knew his routine. After Hulk went to sleep he would use the vents to go to Bruce's room and watch the man there as he got ready for bed and lay down. Clint would wait and not move until he was sure the gentle soul was asleep before going to his own bed.

Bruce nodded to Clint as his voice got softer. The archer looked down at the sleeping Hulk and pulled his hand away. He smiled and shook his head as he turned to the computer. "Out like a light."

Bruce nodded. "Thanks Clint. For taking care of him."

He shrugged. "Eh no big deal. I like the big guy."

Bruce chuckled. "Good night Clint."

"Night Bruce."

Clint watched the screen vanish and he closed the laptop before picking it up. His eyes landed on the sleeping massive form and his expression softened. Right now the fierce, terrible, and frightening face that was in every battle now looked more childlike and calm in sleep. This was the side he wished the world could see.

He backed away slowly so as not to wake him but stopped when he heard a sleepy voice.

"Night…Cupid."

Clint turned and grinned at him. "Night Jade Jaws."

The two shared a smile before Clint left and closed the door behind him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

They had to do that for about a week before the SHIELD doctors permitted Bruce to leave and go home.

The scientist grinned as he entered the tower and went to the training room where he knew the others would be. He watched Hulk spar with Thor as Steve and Tony boxed in the boxing ring. Clint and Natasha were racing each other up a wall climb.

Bruce leaned against the doorway and watched them all smiling in content. He was so glad to be home.

Thor saw him first and grinned as he flew over Hulk and landed on the other side making the giant turn around. He laughed as Hulk saw the human, let out a happy roar, and ran over to him before scooping him up in his arms and hugging him!

Bruce laughed as he returned the hug as best he could. The crooning noises he heard warmed him to no end.

Once he was finally put down Bruce found himself with his arms full of a red headed assassin and a hug from behind from Thor! The others just grinned as they shook his hand.

Bruce smiled. It was good to be home!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next few days Bruce had to fight off a grin in amusement at how the others had taken to watching him like a hawk! If he so much as showed a tiny bit of pain a doctor was called and he was whisked to his bedroom!

It was annoying and heartwarming at the same time.

The nights though Bruce found himself reluctantly leaving the Hulk to rest. The reason was the vivid nightmares he'd get that would send him shooting out of bed and to the giant.

The fight with Ross could have gone so much worse. Bruce was well aware of that even if Hulk wasn't. He'd never forget the fear he had when Hulk…his Hulk was down and was damn close to getting killed!

The scientist hadn't realized how much the green man meant to him until that moment. Sure they had bonded but the thought of losing Hulk made his stomach churn and a horrible fear to come over him.

One night he sat on his bed with his head lowered and in his hands, fingers intertwined in his hair. Sleep was not coming as his mind whirled with thoughts and scenarios of how the fight could have gone.

Clint dropped down from the vent and went over. "Are you alright?"

Bruce looked up at him a bit in surprise. "How…?"

"Vents. What's wrong?" The archer sat down and looked at him.

Bruce sighed. "The fight. It could have gone so much worse. Hulk's not used to fighting someone that can match him. I've never been so scared in my life!"

Clint smirked a bit. "Spoken like a true father."

The scientist stilled. "Really?"

"Well duh…you've been taking care of him since the separation. A father teaches his kid right and wrong. A father teaches his kid to give him a good start in life. A father tucks his kid in at night and bonds with his kid."

He sighed. "I wouldn't know. I never had one. Mine beat the hell out of me."

Clint stared! "Wh-what?"

"Look up Brian Banner. You'll get the story."

Clint frowned at the doctor. "Bruce…hey listen. You're nothing like that. Hulk protected you since the accident for a good reason. He sees what others see: a kind person who has been through the ringer and still wants to help." He took a deep breath. "Coulson took a lost kid and changed him into an asset. He treated me like a son and comforted me the same way you comfort Hulk. He gave me hope and confidence and when I found out what happened I was heartbroken. Even Natasha couldn't help me."

Bruce softened. "You came to the Hulk cage as I was waking up."

Clint nodded. "You almost asked what happened before you looked at me and asked me what was wrong. In that instant I swear I felt Coulson guide me to the cage and open the door before shoving me inside. I stumbled and you sat up and caught me. You were there when I needed someone. You and Jade Jaws both."

"Clint I…I didn't know…"

Clint smiled. "I know. Listen…while you were gone Hulk was inconsolable. None of us could help. We all did the night routine with him but it didn't work. None of us could help take away the bad dreams or the tears he shed."

Bruce shut his eyes. "I thought about him the entire time I was there. I love him so much and didn't realize how much until now."

Clint nodded. "You need each other."

The older man only nodded. "Yeah…we do."

After Clint left Bruce returned to Hulk's room and looked at the sleeping giant. He just watched the rise and fall of the massive chest and the peaceful look on the slumbering face.

He had used movements to tell Hulk how he felt about him during the battle. Now he came out a said them.

"I love you Hulk. You are my son and I will protect you."

The words were said quietly but they were sincere. His gaze softened as he quietly shut the door.

Hulk's eyes opened as he stared at the door in shock. He had not expected those words!

He smiled gently. "Hulk love Banner." He shut his eyes and soon drifted off feeling better than he had in weeks.


End file.
